Drinking Sisters
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Leo thinks Prue and Piper are drunk, but are they? Follows the author's Drink and Drive.


Title: "Drinking Sisters"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Dedicated to: To Pirate Sparrow and Piratess Prue, with whom this idea originated  
Rating: G  
Summary: Leo thinks Prue and Piper are drunk, but are they? Follows the author's "Drink and Drive".  
Disclaimer: Prue and Piper Halliwell; Leo Wyatt; Darryl Morris; and Charmed are all © & TM Spelling Television Inc. and are used without permission. Everything else is © & TM Pirate Turner.

Two car doors slammed simultaneously in front of the Halliwell Manor, and Leo Wyatt rushed out of the house, deep concern on his face. "Where were you two?" he asked the two eldest Charmed Ones as he approached them. "Is everything okay?"

Piper looked up at her husband, her shining brown eyes seeming to bring even more of a glow to her grinning lips. "Just fine, honey," she reassured him. "Come help us with the bags."

Prue opened the trunk just as Leo and Piper reached there. Leo arched an eyebrow at the paper and plastic bags that covered Prue's trunk. "I thought you two were just going to pick up a few groceries?" he asked even as he picked up a paper bag and cradled it in his left arm before reaching down with his right hand to grasp the handles of three plastic bags.

"Since when is it forbidden for a Witch to go shopping?" Prue asked with a giggle.

Leo's eyes widened as she spoke so frankly, and his eyes quickly darted around the street to make certain that no one had been close enough to overhear the eldest Halliwell's question. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw no one else even as his wife also giggled. "Oh, relax, sweetheart," she told him, picking up two bags. "It's not like the end of the world."

Prue giggled at her sister's statement. "You both know how important it is to hide that you're Witches. You didn't even bother to look around to make sure nobody was nearby when you said that, Prue."

Prue looked up at Leo as she said simply, "So?"

Leo's mouth opened to say something, but he was so surprised that he could not manage to get any words out. Even as he stood there, mouth open but nonetheless silent, the two sisters exchanged a look and began to giggle. Prue picked up a bag, and it was only as she did so that Leo noticed the smaller paper bag she clutched in her other hand. "Chocolate milk again?" he asked.

"Nope," Prue and Piper answered simultaneously as they began to giggle. A look of instant concern crossed Leo's face as the two walked away from him as though they had completely forgotten him. He turned to watch them as they headed to the Manor. His eyes widened slightly as he observed their stumbling walks as they headed up the pathway, pausing every now and then to take another swallow of whatever they had in the paper bag that continued to be passed between the two.

The sisters were still giggling when they reached the front door. They glanced back at Leo as they waited for him to catch up and then exchanged a mischevious glance. "Piper, do you think . . . ?" Prue started to ask in a hushed whisper.

Piper's gaze turned to meet her older sister's eyes as she replied with a grin and a shrug, "Why not?" Their laughter returned to giggling, and they were still giggling shrilly when Leo finally reached them. Just as he did so, Piper reached out and rung the doorbell. "Ding dong!" she cried out in a sing-song voice. Prue only giggled even more as her little sister did so.

"The Witch is_n't_ dead!" Prue added before they both broke down in crazed giggles.

"What in the world have you two been drinking?" Leo demanded as his eyes continued to dart between his wife and sister-in-law.

"I told you, Piper!" Prue exclaimed. "Leo's no better than Darryl when it comes to that!"

Piper glared at her husband even as her sister opened the front door. "Men!" she exclaimed angrily even as she stormed into the foyer following Prue.

They immediately started up the stairs. "Piper, wait!" Leo tried.

"The least you can do, Leo, is unload the rest," Prue called back to the confused White Lighter from over her shoulder.

"But what did I do wrong?" he asked. Even as he began to charge up the stairs after them, something hit him in the chest. He grabbed it instinctively only to find that Piper had thrown the paper bag at him. Opening the bag, he looked into it. A heavy sigh left his lips as he stared down at the empty carton of egg nog.

Continue on to "Drink and Drive"!


End file.
